


The Devil They Know

by AleXandra Danielle Paris (Fictionness)



Series: Reflections on the Past [8]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionness/pseuds/AleXandra%20Danielle%20Paris
Summary: Krycek Anguish.  Basically it's Krycek in the silo reflecting on his life. NO MSR, NO VIOLENCE.  It's Krycek and his relationships with other X-Files Characters such as Cancerman and Skinner.





	The Devil They Know

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:- All the characters and situations of the X-files television program are the creation and property of Chris Carter, and Fox Broadcasting and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. Please comments with thoughts, good the bad and the ugly.
> 
> SPOILERS:- Set in between third Season and forth Season. Set after Aprocrypha and before Tunguska

How long have I been here?? What am I doing here?? When is someone going to let me out?? And what the hell is that thing in the middle of the room???

These questions kept going through his head. He had tried yelling and banging on the door but that had only lead to him losing his voice. He was hungry, he'd looked everywhere for food but there was no food or drinkable water. Which lead to thoughts like "God I'm going to die in this place?".

Why me? What have I done to deserve this? Why not Mulder, he was the one that liked strange things. By now he would have made a can opener and gotten inside that thing. Scully would have been here too because they never went anywhere without each other. At least they would have had each other for company. He had no one.

His thoughts began to drift, back to when he had first been asked by the Syndicate to spy on the dynamic duo. They thought it would be easy to stop them from finding the truth, how wrong they had been. Because of that failure, he had been reduced to selling secrets to the highest bidder.

Why had that thing taken him here??? Why not Mulder, he would have had the proof then. Wouldn't that get up the syndicate nose? He'd seen Mulder and Scully outside the door arguing with Cancerman. He wondered what would have happened if Mulder and Scully had been able to get in. Would Mulder have shot him?? At least he would be dead now, not waiting, knowing that death was going to be slow and painful. Would he have been able to make a deal with him? Told Mulder what he knew about Scully and  
Samantha's abduction. Or he could have just told him where the other disk was. Let Mulder handle the fall out that came with the disk.

The syndicate had wiped their hands of him now, and he knew that his only way to get back at them for what they had done to him was to tell. And to tell all. He knows what happens to people who told. He'd been there when they had decided Bill Mulder's fate. But the joy of selling himself to the highest bidder had faded and he now wanted out.

If only he had one of those famous cyanide pills, he could end it all now. He was sick of being a pawn for once he would like to be the one to give the orders. He wondered if Skinner realised just how much of a pawn he was?? Sure he had ruffled their feathers by giving Mulder back the X-Files. But he was still under their control, whether he knew it or not.

The joy of self pity. No matter how bad you feel, by thinking about it only made you feel worse. He should have known that even thought he had cornered the market of selling secrets his past would come back to haunt him. God was making him pay, for his sins. When he died there, would be no family to miss him. No one to morn his passing. Sleeping was the only escape from the pain, maybe he won't wake up this time.

He slowly dropped to sleep. One full of dreams of his youth, when his life was not full of darkness and he had people that loved him.

He was woken by the loud click of the door. Someone had come to let him out. He smelt the smoke before he saw the glow of the cigarette butt. 

The syndicate, the ones who had put him in here were letting him out, that could only mean one thing. He wondered what it could be and how much his freedom was going to cost him.


End file.
